The Crow and the Butterfly
by ForeverDisenchanted
Summary: *complete* These are a bunch of one-shot, Drabble-like chapters that string together to form the story of Integra marrying, starting a family, and leaving Alucard on his own. A very odd way of thought-writing. Don't be too mean if you review. Infer-A/I
1. The Crow and the Butterfly

**These are a bunch of one-shot, Drabble-like chapters that string together to form the story of Integra marrying, starting a family, and leaving Alucard on his own. The chapters are told by Alucard [The Vampire], Integra [Sir Hellsing], and Integra's oldest child—a daughter [ Miss Hellsing] This is a very strange style, but I wanted to try it out. Don't be too mean when you review. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any song titles that I use as chapter titles. **

**{The Crow and The Butterfly}**

She was no longer the little girl he'd chosen to protect.

It was a sad truth that the vampire had to face at one point or another.

He sat on his throne—the chair in the basement of the Hellsing Mansion—staring blankly at the wall. There was nothing else for him to do. It was midday, and he hated the sun, so leaving wasn't his favorite option. He just sat, thinking about how his master was sitting at her dining room table—which he'd never seen her use before _him_—and sharing lunch with the lowly human who'd come into their lives all on account of Alucard himself.

A small growl floated through his personal dungeon.

_He_ had been a victim of a vampire attack. The lucky man hadn't been bitten, only injured. Alucard would've left him, even though he'd have died on the floor of the little house. Seras had felt different, and--against his better judgment--Alucard had let the fledgling vampire bring _him _back… back to their home…back to Sir Integra.

He should've known better.

He did know better.

He clenched his fists in anger.

It had been the little girl, his little Integra, who'd caused him to become like this. He'd been free from human emotion for so long, until she'd woken him from his death-like state on that fateful day. She'd been the reason he'd longed for an 'immortal' counterpart… fearing his own reaction if he was left alone when Integra passed on. She was the reason he'd created Seras, and thus the reason that _he_ arrived. She was also the obvious reason that _he'd _stayed for so long.

Alucard drove a swift kick into his coffin that lay at his feet, sending it across the room and into the wall with a thud. He could still remember the day Integra had been clad—like an angel from Heaven—in all white. Not a dress, but still pure and virginal, untouched by anyone. He regretted this. She could've been his… she could've stayed with him forever. If only he'd acted sooner…

But now…

Well, suffice to say it was too late.

A cry rose from above him. The noise had obviously woken the tiny creature, and it was probably just as angry at Alucard as he was at it. The little pile of flesh that had assured him that he would one day loose his master, his little Integra.

He blamed all three of them, the miniature mortal…the horrid man who'd brought it to be…and his master…

He blamed all of them for the bloodied tears that streamed down his face, staining the usual pale skin a mixture of red and pink.

It just wasn't fair…

She was so happy. For the first time in a long time, the girl had smiled. She smiled for _him_.

And, for the first time in…he couldn't remember…. Alucard was miserable.

He stood and walked to his coffin, picking up the lid and slipping in, blocking out the cries from the horrible little brat upstairs.


	2. To The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any song titles that I use as chapter titles. **

[To The End]

[The Eyes of Sir Hellsing]

Sir Hellsing…

The title itself banned me from ever joining him in the darkness.

I thought that he knew that.

Never once did he give me reason to think that my wedding… and my daughter… would reduce him to a mute soldier.

That's all he is anymore.

He's no longer my caretaker and savoir… that he'd always been.

I regret nothing…

But I sometimes wish I could change fate anyway.

He only emerges from his dungeon for work. Seras keeps telling me how worried she is…

I wonder if she'll be able to stay with him once I'm gone…

Or if it will be just too much to see her master tear himself to pieces.

He will have a place in my heart until the end of time…

I never meant to do this to him…

But I thought he knew…


	3. Broken

[Broken]

[In the eyes of Miss Hellsing]

My earliest memory?

The most vivid one that stands out goes like this…

…

The door wasn't locked.

The dungeon basement was open, and it never had been before.

My father was feeding my younger brother… and my mother was off doing her work.

I was young… I was curious.

I fumbled down the semi-lit stairs… and I saw his red eyes before anything else.

But when I looked at him, I thought he was both beautiful and frightening.

The Vampire Alucard.

Seras was with him, sitting on the ground at his feet. I could hear her talking to him.

"You're just not the same…Master…"

Pleading with him.

At the time, I didn't know why he had such a distant look, or such a sorrowful aura…

But now I know.

He was broken down by my mother…

Though he could never admit it…

I think he loved her…

And he knew that she couldn't be with him forever.

And when I learned what it took to become a vampire… when I was a bit older… I blamed myself.

The making of me had taken her away from that beautiful and sad man.

That's my first memory.


	4. I am not afraid to keep living

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any song titles that I use as chapter titles. **

**{I am not afraid to keep on living}**

**[Through The Vampire's eyes]**

She was growing weak.

He could feel it.

She was going to leave him.

He just knew it.

The vampire clutched to her as if he held her very life.

Begging her, "please don't go."

If she was old…

Beautiful with age…

He might bear it.

But she was still too young…

And he couldn't take it.

Bloodied tears stained his face,

Her hair soft on his chin

Her hand in his

Gripping tightly.

"Take care of them…" she whispers.

"Do it for me."


	5. I'll be alright without you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any song titles that I use as chapter titles. **

**[I'LL BE ALRIGHT WITHOUT YOU]**

**[In the eyes of Miss Hellsing]**

If there's one thing my mother taught us—my brothers and I—it's that Alucard is a monster. He's an addictive drug that should only be used for medicinal purposes. Using Alucard frequently is as irresponsible as driving home drunk and blindfolded on the expressway. It's basically the whole "never leave a fire burning when you sleep" mentality. He's not human, and we shouldn't forget it.

She learned from hands on experience.

And, for so long, I listened to every word she said with complete faith that she meant every word—that he was a horrible tool that we just HAD to use to keep England—and the world--safe.

But I don't believe that anymore.

I won't believe it.

My mother is Sir Integra Hellsing. She's the greatest and most renowned leader of the Hellsing Organization since Abraham Hellsing himself. She's a beautiful and wonderful person. Strong, assertive, authoritative, and stern…yet…she's still loving and caring—a great wife and mother.

My father doesn't like Alucard… but I'm pretty sure that that is only because Alucard doesn't want my father to like him. He's off in Italy, at the Vatican, dealing with Iscariot. He didn't want to leave her… not the way she is… and most definitely not in Alucard's care. I'm sure that if he could see what I see now, he would forbid Alucard to come near my mother… not that he could… but he'd try.

How is he a monster…?

When my mother can bury her face deep in the folds of his black suit, covered with his red coat more for comfort than anything else.

I can't see it.

I don't believe it.

His face stained with blood, my mother tightly in his arms… the greatest vampire to ever live, reduced to this… all because of her…

He doesn't mind my brothers, you know…

If they were the ones standing here, he wouldn't mind.

But he hates me.

I was conceived on the night my mother lost her ability to join him as a draculina…

And watching him now, I can't blame him for hating me.

Maybe I should leave them alone…

Maybe all they've ever really needed…

Is to be left alone…

Together.


	6. Mitternacht

**A/N: This chapter has both Miss Hellsing AND Through the Vampire's eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any song titles that I use as chapter titles. **

**[Gone]**

**[In the eyes of Miss Hellsing]**

I never truly thought that he would leave.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

I found out when Seras ran to me, eyes full of bloodied tears.

"Master…" she said, "He's gone…"

Many years have gone by…

I am now a mother myself, and I prepare to pass the line down to my son. My father is gone, just like my mother. My brothers are off doing other things, since Hellsing never intrigued them much.

I still wander to the basement to remember. His throne still stands in the middle of the room. His Coffin at its feet. I don't know if I want him to return. I don't know if I expect him to.

All I know is that he will never be the same without my mother.

* * *

**[Mitternacht]**

**[Through the Vampire's eyes]**

Although he'd left, he couldn't face the truth that he was still bound to the Hellsing family. He wanted nothing of them anymore. Integra was gone, and he truly felt that without her, there was no Hellsing anyway. He'd made a promise to her; To care for the children when she was gone. He'd done just that. He wasn't tied to her anymore by force.

Why should he return?

He stood over the grave of his Master.

It was midnight, and he could feel a storm blowing in. It always seemed to rain on the anniversary of her death. It always interested him, as if the world mourned just as he did.


	7. A Haunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any song titles that I use as chapter titles. **

**[A Haunting]**

Arianna Isabella Integra Hellsing stood in the window of her office. She watched as a red moon rose in the sky, feeling like something was about to happen. She didn't know what. Seras Victoria stood with her. "This hasn't happened since your great-great grandmother." Seras said, "A red moon means he's near. I know it."

"Who?" Arianna asked. Her long blonde hair swept across her back as she quickly turned to the draculina beside her. Seras just smiled.

"Seras!"

"Oh, Sir Arianna…" the vampire whispered, "You do look just like Sir Integra."

Arianna glanced up at the picture of her Great-great grandmother hanging on the wall. "I know I do."

"My Master…"

Arianna's eyes widened in shock as she slowly looked back to the door of her office. The voice had been so beautiful and familiar, even though she'd never heard it before. She saw a man dressed in red standing before her, his orange eyes glowing.

"Master!" Seras shouted, running to his side.

He walked up to the Head of the Hellsing Organization and dropped to one knee, removing his hat and letting a wave of black hair fall to the floor. "I am here to serve you."

"Who…" she stopped, looking up at the picture of Sir Integra. "You…I've heard stories…" Silence consumed for a moment. "What is your name?" She asked, dropping to her knees before him and pushing the hair from his face.

"She called me… Alucard."

_Somewhere in time I will find you and love you again – A Haunting by Kamelot_

_

* * *

  
_

_a/n: and so ends this fic. Thanks for reading! ^.^_


End file.
